The Youngest Ramon
by Mickey00
Summary: Ari Ramon is the younger sister of Cisco and Dante Ramon. She lives with Cisco and happily comes to STAR Labs with him every day. Only problem is, she's always disappearing and when she shows back up, she's always injured one way or another. He questions her every time she disappears and reappears with an injury of some sort. Will they be able to save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Ari, this is the fifth time," Caitlyn said softly, wrapping up the teen's broken wrist.

"I know," Ari replied, not looking at her friend.

"Does Cisco?" she asked.

Ari shook her head softly, staring at her hands. "He knows I went somewhere last night, but he doesn't know where or that I broke my wrist."

Caitlyn sighed. "If you get hurt one more time, I'm telling him."

Ari's eyes widened as she paled and her head shot up to look at her friend.

"Caitlyn you can't. You promised," Ari pleaded.

"I know, but you can't keep going off to wherever you're going and coming back hurt! Where do you keep disappearing to anyway?" Caitlyn asked as she put the bandages up.

The dark haired girl muttered, "I can't say."

"Why not?" Caitlyn asked slowly, looking at Ari.

"I just can't!" Ari said, getting up.

She sighed before saying, "Thank you for wrapping my wrist for me."

Caitlyn nodded and Ari left.

'That was too close,' the little voice in Ari's head told her.

'Maybe I should tell her," another voice in Ari's head wondered

'No! Do you know what would happen if you told someone?' the first little voice said.

Ari sighed then ran smack dab into her brother.

"Oh, hey Ari. What're you doing here so early?" Cisco asked.

"No reason. Just though that I'd get here a bit early," Ari squeaked.

Cisco stared at her with a bit of a confused expression.

"You alright, little sis?" he asked gently.

Ari nodded.

Cisco's eyes traveled to her bandaged wrist, which made his eyes widen as he took it gently in his hands.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, Cisco, I just sprained it a bit," I said.

"By 'spraining a bit' she means broke it," Caitlyn said, walking from the infirmary to the lab.

"Broke it? How on Middle Earth did you break your wrist?" Cisco asked.

Ari gently pulled her arm from her brother's grasp and said, "It's nothing, Cisco. I'm fine."

She headed out and decided to go to Jitters for some coffee.

"One French vanilla latte please," Ari said, handing the barista her money.

"Coming right up," the barista said.

After a few minutes, the barista handed Ari her coffee, saying, "Have a nice day."

Ari have her a small smile and headed out, sipping the hot coffee.

Wind chilled Ari to the bone, making her shiver and pull her jacket closer.

"It too early for winter," Ari muttered, despite the fact that it was the third week of December.

Ari had been in the middle taking a sip of her coffee when someone grabbed her by the collar and dragged her down an alley.

Oh great.

She was about to scream for help until she saw her captor.

"You know what'll happen if you scream," he growled, dragging her further down the alley.

Ari's mouth clamped shut as she paled with fear.

"Listen, Arianna. What did I tell you about telling your friend 'bout you and I?" he asked, pinning the girl against the wall.

"I-I didn't say anything. I swear," Ari said.

He growled again, pressing harder against Ari.

"What did you say to your little red-headed friend? Caitlyn, right?" he asked.

"I didn't tell her anything. She was just helping me with my wrist," she said. Her voice trembled and he was about to question her again when there was a flash of red and yellow and suddenly Ari was in the cortex.

She looked around, finding she was in Barry's arms.

"You ok?" he asked, setting her down.

Cisco ran over and hugged his sister tightly.

"I-I'm fine," Ari said as Cisco let go.

"Ari, who was that man?" her brother asked.

"I-I don't know, I've never seen him before," she lied.

The olive-skinned girl was trembling slightly under the look of her brother and friend-like-brother.

"Ok, guys, let's give Ari a little space," Caitlyn said, taking the teen by the shoulders and to the infirmary.

Caitlyn closed the door and turned to Ari.

"Ari, are it alright?" she asked.

Ari nodded.

She couldn't let them know. It was for their safety.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been almost a week since Ari's last disappearance, but Cisco was still worried about his sister.

She was only sixteen, where could she be going that she always ends up injured? It wasn't good.

Just when he was starting to think she wasn't going to be disappearing anymore, she showed up to breakfast the next morning, forehead bleeding and the bandages of her wrist torn.

"Ari?" Cisco asked, quickly standing.

He caught his exhausted sister as she fell unconscious and quickly check her pulse. "Ari? Ari, wake up," he said, shaking her.

"Cisco, I'm fine. Just tired," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Your bleeding head is telling me otherwise. Ari, tell me where you've been going," he said, setting the girl in a chair and shaking her back awake.

"I can't," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes you can. I don't care the reasons. You need to tell me," Cisco said, holding his sister up as she started to doze off again.

"Can't," she mumbled as her sleepy eyes closed.

Cisco sighed, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere.

He picked his sister up bridal style and carried her to bed.

Once he made sure she was safe, he left for STAR Labs, needing to talk to Caitlyn and Barry.

"I don't know what to do! She keeps leaving in the middle of the night and when she comes back, she's always hurt!" he shouted, pacing as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Have you considered following her?" Barry asked.

Cisco shook his head. "Can't. The girl's got like a sixth sense."

Then the boys noticed Caitlyn had been oddly quiet during this conversation.

"Cait?" Cisco asked, turning to the red-haired girl.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up. She hadn't been listening.

"Never mind," Cisco said.

Barry started to say something until Ari walked in, bandages fixed and head no long bleeding. She was also carrying a milkshake from Big Belly Burger.

"Hey guys," she said smiling.

"Hey, Ari," Barry said, eyeing the girl up and down.

"Hey! Want to go for a run?" she asked.

Despite the situation, Barry cracked a smile. Ari loved track and running, but she was never able to keep up with Barry no matter how hard she tried. His super speed made him too fast.

"Sure," he said and Ari grinned.

The two headed out and Cisco realized that maybe he should just let Ari do her thing. She's a smart girl, she would tell him if something was going on, right?

 **A/N: Hello people of the Flash fandom! This is my first Flash story on here, so please give me good and bad feedback. If you have any ideas on what I could do better, tell me in the comments! I know it's going kinda a slow so far, but this is only the second chapter ;) Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I totally won."

"Uh-huh. Sure, kid."

"Who you callin' kid? I'm only four years younger than you!" Ari shouted with a grin as she and Barry walked into Jitters.

"True, but you're still a squirt," Barry said jokingly as he ruffled her hair. She pulled away from the touch but grinned anyway. Barry noticed it though and his grin flashed into a face of confusion for a quick second.

"So, Ari. Could I-?" he started but was cut off by the hyper-active sixteen year old noticing something, making her freeze and her pinks turn pink.

Barry stopped talking and followed the girl's gaze.

A tall Hispanic boy in a letterman's jacket was sitting at a table with a younger kid and a man. He had black, shaggy, curly hair and deep brown eyes.

"Who's that?" Barry asked.

Ari snapped out of her trance and walked up to the counter as she said, "Who's who?"

"That boy over there that you were staring at," Barry asked, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Him? Oh that's Santiago. We go to school together. Everyone calls him Tio though," Ari explained, taking a quick glance back at his table. She brushed her long hair behind her ear and ordered a mocha.

Then a thought struck Barry. What if- No, Ari's smarter than that. Right?

Barry ordered a cappuccino then the two went to sit down, Ari still taking small glances at Tio.

"Ari, that's not where you've been disappearing to at night, right?" Barry asked.

Ari, who had been staring at her hands, raised her head so fast it surprised Barry that she didn't snap her neck.

"Barry Allen! _Me debe saber mejor,_ _por supuesto no!_ You should know me better, of course not! Besides, he barely even knows I exist," Ari said, going back to stare at her hands.

Barry chuckled slightly and said, "Just checking."

"And how did you know I've been disappearing at night?" she asked, her voice quieter.

"Cisco told me. He's worried about you, Ari," Barry said.

"I'm fine, I promise," she said.

"Would you tell us if you weren't?" he asked.

She was about to respond when a voice said, "Oh, hey, Ari!"

Said girl nearly jumped out of her seat.

The two turned and saw Tio, grinning widely. The kid was holding Tio's hand but grinning as well. She was missing her two front teeth and had curly black hair that brushed her shoulders.

"Oh, hey, Tio. _Hola_ , Violeta," Ari said to the young girl.

She waved shyly and Tio said, "I don't think I've met your friend before. Hello, I'm Santiago. This is my little sister, Violeta."

Barry smiled and shook Tio's hand as he said, "I'm Barry. You go to school with Ari?"

"Yes, we are in the same class," Tio said. His accent was heavy and he didn't sound like he knew much English.

"Santiago! Violeta! _Vamonos_! (Let's go!)" the man shouted and Tio said, "We better be going. See you at school, Ari!"

Ari waved and the siblings left.

"They moved here from Mexico in January. That's why Violeta and Mr. Espinoza don't know any English," Ari explained.

Barry nodded in acknowledgment. "You never answered my question," he added.

Ari sighed before answering, "Yes, I would tell you if I wasn't ok."

 **I'm going to be adding a bit more Spanish into the story since both Cisco and Ari are Hispanic along with Tio and Violeta, who will be making more appearances. Sorry for the extra long hiatus! I got super busy because I had to get ready for my missions trip, then I went on the missions trip and just got back last week so I've been trying to get back into the swing of things. I'll try to have more updates for this story because I just had a rush of ideas for it. I hope you like it so far!**

 **TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ari!" a voice shouted.

Said girl had been walking in the park, enjoying the winter air.

She stopped when she heard her name and turned, seeing Tio running up to her, a smile on his face.

She fought the urge to turn pink, instead smiling at the boy.

" _Hola_ , Tio. _Coma estas?_ (How are you)?" Ari asked when he reached her.

" _Bueno_. (Good). Why are you walking in the cold by _usted mismo_ (yourself)?" he asked.

"To think," I replied simply and we started walking.

"Is your family adjusting to America well?" Ari asked.

"As well as can be. Mama's having some _problema_ (trouble) adjusting, but Violeta loves it. She is even speaking a bit of English now!" Tio said happily, making Ari smile.

" _Eso es genial_ (That's awesome), Tio," she said.

He smiled.

"How are you and your brothers?" he asked.

" _Bueno_. Very busy though," she said.

We continued to talk and just enjoy each other's company, until it grew dark and he offered to walk me home, to which Ari happily accepted.

Ari knocked on the door of her and Cisco's apartment, having forgotten her key.

"Ari! There you are. I was starting to get worried. _Hola_ , Tio! I was just aobut to marathon the Star Wars movies. Want to join?" Cisco asked smiling at Tio.

"I would, but I have to get home. Maybe another time? _Adios_!" he said and left with a small wave.

"Dear sister of mine, would you do the honor of marathon-ing all seven Star Wars movies with me?" Cisco asked, closing the door and turning to Ari.

Ari laughed and said, "Why yes, I would love to, dear brother of mine."

She began giggling wildly when Cisco picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, shouting, "OFF WE GO!"

"Cisco, put me down!" Ari giggled.

"No way, sis. Not happening. Unless you make your secret popcorn recipe," Cisco said.

"Deal! Now put me- AH!" she was cut off when Cisco threw her onto the couch.

The brother-sister duo laughed and enjoyed each other's company the rest of the night.

* * *

Ari made sure Cisco was asleep, before getting up. He was out cold by the middle of the Revenge of the Sith.

She gave him a soft, sisterly/motherly kiss on the head before grabbing her jacket and leaving.

She hoped _he_ wouldn't be mad since she was late.

Boy, was she wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ari didn't return until late afternoon. Cisco hadn't thought much of it, just thinking she'd got up earlier and was out with a friend or something.

Then she showed up at STAR Labs bruised and bloody and he nearly had a full blown panic attack.

He'd been on the phone with Barry as he walked in when he saw the unconscious girl lying in the middle of the floor. He dropped his phone.

"Ari! Ari-Ari- Ari, hey, can you hear me?" he shouted, running over to his sister.

"Please answer me, I can't lose you," he muttered, checking her pulse.

Her pulse was uneven and soft.

Scrambling for his phone he hung up (having forgot he had been talking to Barry) and called Caitlyn, jumbling his words as he explained what was happening.

"Cisco, slow down, I can't understand what you're saying," she said.

"J-just get to STAR Labs ASAP," he said and hung up.

He gently picked up his sister and went to the infirmary, gently laying her on the bed.

He hooked her up to the heart monitor and in about five seconds, Caitlyn and Barry sped in.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes widening at Ari.

"I-I don't know, I walked in and found her over there!" he said, pointing to the spot.

Caitlyn quickly checked her over.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Ari had an IV and blood tube connected to her along with the heart monitor and oxygen mask.

Cisco paced as the three of them talked.

"Cait, has she told you anything? You're obviously closest to her other than Cisco," Barry said.

Cisco looked up and saw Caitlyn hesitate.

"Cait?" he asked slowly.

"I-It's not the first time she's shown up injured. Not this bad, but it's been close. She won't tell me where she's going but I've heard mumble about how it would be dangerous for us to know," Caitlyn explained.

Cisco groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Cisco, she's never mentioned anything that might lead to where she's going?" Barry asked.

"No, and it's not like I can tell Dante or my parents about it. They'd take her away from me and who knows what'd happen then. Whatever or whoever's doing this to her could-could-," he started and they knew what he was implying.

"Ok, so we need to keep this from your family. Do Iris and Joe know?" Barry asked Caitlyn, who shrugged.

"She won't talk about it unless she comes to me first," Caitlyn said.

They thought for a moment before they heard a grunt.

Ari suddenly shot up out of bed, wide awake and breathing heavily.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked, ripping the oxygen mask off.

"Funny, we were going to ask you the same thing," Cisco said walking over to her.

She looked around and paled a bit.

"Oh crap," she muttered.

"Oh crap is right. Arianna where have you been going? And I don't any of this 'I can't tell you'. Tell me. Now," Cisco demanded.

Ari looked desperately at Caitlyn.

Cisco followed her gaze and said, "No use, Ari, she already told us everything she knows."

"You ratted me out?" Ari asked.

"I didn't rat you out, Ari. We're worried about you. You were almost dead when I got here," Caitlyn said, standing and walking over to the bed as well.

She paled a bit more, her olive skin now almost chalk.

"I-I can't tell you," she said in a small voice.

"Arianna." Cisco said, getting angry.

He loved his sister and hated when they argued, but his fear and protective instincts for her were taking over.

"Cisco, I can't! Just trust me that I know what I'm doing!" she shouted and he saw tears pool her eyes.

He softened a bit.

"We'll give you two some space," Caitlyn said and pulled Barry out with her.

"Ari, what's going on?" Cisco asked. The anger was gone from his voice. Tiredness and concern replaced it as he took one of her hands in his.

"Cisco, please, you've gotta trust me. I know what I'm doing. If I needed to tell you, I would," she said.

He hesitated.

"Ari, I love you. You know I'd do anything to protect you, right?" he said and she nodded.

"Then I'm sorry, but you're on lockdown. I can't let you be killed. I would never forgive myself," he said and Ari heard a click and looked down.

He'd handcuffed her to the bed.

"Cisco, please," she said, yanking at the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, Ari. I can't let you go until you tell me where you're going," he said and left.

* * *

The handcuff plan worked. For about a day, then when Caitlyn had come to bring Ari some lunch, she saw the girl had gone missing.

She sighed and called Cisco.

"She's gone? I know. She's in her room," he said.

"How did she-?"

"I don't know. She must've learned how to pick locks somehow. Hey, can you tell Joe and Barry to keep an eye on her for me? I'm watching her as much as I can, but CCPD might have a better chance at finding out where she's going," he said.

"Of course. Both of you stay safe," she said.

"We will. You too," he said.

"I will," she said.

The two hung up and Caitlyn went to the lab to find a note.

 _Leave Ari alone. Stop questioning her. For her safety, and yours. – A friend_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Whoever had left that note, left several others. Especially after the gang questioned Ari about it.

Of course she knew who wrote the letter, but she couldn't tell them! It was too dangerous and she was just getting better. She couldn't risk _him_ doing that to her again.

Anyway, she was out Christmas shopping with Tio. It was five days before Christmas, so the two were helping the other find things for their family.

Ari was Tio's insight on what to get for his mother and sister, and Tio was Ari's insight on what to get Barry, Cisco, Dante, and Joe.

The two were currently in a comic book shop, looking for something for Cisco and Tio's dad.

Ari turned from the shelf she'd been looking at and look up as she asked, "Tio, what about- what're you doing?"

Said boy had an Iron Man mask on and a Captain America shield in one hand and one of the foam Hulk fists on the other.

"Trying things on. What do you think?" he asked.

Ari laughed and said, "You look ridiculous."

He pulled the mask up, revealing a smile.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, walking over to her with the stuff still on.

"Trying to decide if Cisco would like a Star Wars comic or an Avengers comic," she answered, looking at the items in her hands.

"Star Wars," Tio said, "He'd like Star Wars more."

Ari smiled at him then put the Avengers one back.

"Maybe you should take that stuff off so they don't think we're paying for it," Ari giggled.

Tio smiled and nodded before taking the stuff off.

An explosion outside made Tio and Ari jump and spin to face the door.

They saw a fire erupt form the building across the street and another explosion.

"What was that?" Ari asked as another explosion sounded.

They were getting closer.

"We need to get out of here," Tio said as the two heard another explosion.

They ran for the door but another explosion sounded, this time in the shop they were in.

Tio covered Ari as the building burst into flames.

"Come on!" Ari shouted over the roar of the fire.

She took Tio's hand and they ran out, coughing on smoke.

" _Estas bien_? (Are you ok?)" Tio asked when they were far enough away.

She nodded and there was a flash of red and 'Flash' was in front of the two.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked.

We nodded and he sped in and out of the burning buildings, pulling workers and customers out.

Flash sped back over to Ari and Tio.

"Did you two see anything or anyone suspicious by any chance?" he questioned.

They shook their heads, still in shock.

"Want me to take you home?" he offered.

Ari and Tio looked at each other before Tio asked her, "You feel up to finishing the shopping?"

Ari nodded and said, "You?"

Tio nodded and they looked back at Flash. Ari explained, "Thank you, but we still have a bit of Christmas shopping to finish."

"Alright, well, stay safe," he said.

Ari gave Barry a small nod which he returned before speeding off.

" _Estas segura de que estas bien_? (Are you sure you're alright?)" Tio asked Ari as they walked down the sidewalk.

Ari smiled and nodded. " _Estoy bien, lo prometo_. (I'm fine, I promise.)"

Tio smiled at her and the two continued their shopping.

* * *

Once they'd finished their shopping, Ari glanced at the time and paled slightly. She was going to be late again.

"I have to get going. _Gracias_ for the awesome day, Tio," she said.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"N-No, I'm not heading home right away," she replied.

Before he had the chance to reply, she gave a small kiss on the cheek then took off running.

She didn't even realize she'd kissed his cheek, her fear of Damien Costello was too large.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ari gulped and looked over her shoulders before cautiously entering the house. The house was dirty, dank, and mostly empty.

She knew the house too well. She knew where each escape was, the little nooks where she stored food- just in case- and that hole in the main room led. (It led outside. She used it when she needed fresh air.)

In a shaky voice, she called out, "D-Damien?" She shivered in fear when she heard him growl, "Finally. I was thinking you were going to be late again, Ari. You know what that would mean."

She nodded and walked inside, gently closing the creaky door behind her. "Y-yes, sir."

The tall man appeared in the door way. Damien's dark brown hair went down just above his chin and was always a mess. He had a scruffy beard and mustache, dirty skin, and piercing green eyes then sent chills down Ari's spine. He wasn't skinny, but not overweight either and very muscular. Damien always wore the exact same clothes each time Ari saw him. A dark green jacket, torn grey shirt, and jeans that were speckled with oil stains.

Ari's eyes glanced to the bottle in his hand and suppressed the groan. The buffoon was drunk. See, Damien wasn't the smartest man to ever live. He had his bright moments, but most of the time he was a nit-wit. And that's putting it nicely.

Ari moved to the main room and sat down. In Damien's eyes, that was the wrong move. She let out a yelp as he dragged her to the back room.

* * *

Ari arrived home early the next morning, bruised and a bit bloody but thankfully nothing was broken.

When she reached the apartment, she snuck off to the bathroom, cleansing and bandaging her wounds.

She heard a groan and realized Cisco was waking up. She ran to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal and began eating just as Cisco walked in, his black hair going each way.

"Morning, sis," he mumbled tiredly, getting himself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning. Sleep well?" she asked.

He nodded with a small grunt. "What about you?"

"Eh, couldn't sleep."

"How come? Hey, you ok? Barry told me about what happened with you and Tio," he said, suddenly waking up fully.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

Cisco eyed her a bit, before finishing his orange juice and saying, "I'm heading to STAR Labs in five. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Ari replied, standing and placing her bowl in the sink.

The siblings got ready for the day before heading to the car.

"So, what'd you get me yesterday?" Cisco teased. He started up the car and headed for STAR Labs.

Ari grinned as she looked at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dear brother."

"Oh, I think you do, dear sister. Sooo, what'd ya get me?" he asked, nudging her with his elbow.

"Not telling. You gotta wait till Christmas," she stated, crossing her arms.

He groaned playfully and she laughed, making him smile.

Once they reached STAR Labs, they both climbed out of said car and walked inside.

"Hey, Cait," Ari chirped when they saw the scientist as the desk.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" she asked.

"Better. What're you working on?" Ari asked, trying to drive the subject away from what she knew Caitlyn was steering it towards. Caitlyn saw this but dropped it anyway.

The day overall was boring. Nothing much happened other than occasional explosion from the brother-sister duo. Cisco was letting his sister help him with something he was working on and well, let's just say Ari wasn't gifted in tech like her brother. She was kicked out of his lab by noon.

Ari didn't have to disappear to Damien tonight, so she felt a bit of that lifted off her shoulders. See, Damien was a strange, strange, man. He only had Ari come on certain nights. She couldn't figure out why, but didn't bother to ask. She just knew that every few nights or so, he'll find her and either bring her to his house or 'signal' her to come. Sometimes one week in a row, sometimes it's every other day.

All she knew was that Damien had told her not to come tonight. She didn't dare question the man's way of doing things.

Anyway, she spent the rest of the day with Caitlin, having some much needed girl time. Caitlin thankfully didn't bring up any of Ari's bruises that she'd obviously seen, but told Cisco and Barry about it when Ari went to get the group some Big Belly Burger.

"Ari had more bruises today," she announced, catching the boys by surprise.

"What?" Cisco asked, standing from his bent over stance at the desk.

"When I was talking with her earlier, her shirt slipped a bit on her right sleeve and she had a dark bruise. I also noticed she had a bandage on her forearm. She tried to hide it with make-up," Caitlin explained.

Cisco bent back over, placing his elbows on the desk and his forehead in his hands.

"Guys, what should I do about this? She's going to get herself killed," Cisco worried as he stood and looked from Barry to Caitlin.

Barry began to say something when Ari returned, carrying two bags in each hand.

"Hey guys! I'm back. I hope I got everyone's order right, I couldn't remember if Barry wanted- what's wrong?" the teen questioned, noticing everyone's worried expressions.

They shared a quick glance before Caitlin said, "Nothing. What were you saying?"

Ari frowned a bit, but continued anyway, rambling about the food and orders as she passed the bags out.

Cisco desperately wanted to question her about it, but knew there'd be a better chance of him getting answers if it was just the two of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Review are greatly appreciated! I hope you're all enjoying this so far. If you have any suggestions or ideas on what I could do better, please share! I'm always trying to improve my writing skills. Thanks everyone! We're coming up on the climax so buckle in and hold tight! TTFN! Ta ta for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christmas was fast approaching and for the Ramon family, it was hectic. Cisco was dreading the 'family Christmas Eve dinner' and for once so was his sister.

The brunette teen was cradling her still broken wrist as she paced. 'Mom's going to see right through me. Sh-She's going see my broken wrist and panic and question Cisco then I won't be able to stay with him and then h-he'll come after them and-,' Ari's panicked thoughts were cut short as Cisco asked, "Who'll come after who?"

Ari paled as she realized she'd been speaking her thoughts aloud. "N-No one," she said.

Cisco gave her a look and was about to question her some more until there a knock on the door.

"I got it!" both siblings shouted and raced to the door.

Cisco reached first and opened it, revealing their older brother Dante. "What're you doing here? The party isn't for another two hours and we're meeting at Mom and Dad's place," Cisco asked.

"I know. But I thought we could all go together. We haven't seen each other in a year, what's the harm?" Dante asked.

Cisco glanced at Ari, who turned saying, "I have to go get ready."

She could feel Cisco's glare burning into her but she didn't care. If she didn't escape now, he would question her. She couldn't tell him, it'll put him in danger.

* * *

After an hour of getting ready and calling Caitlyn for dress advice, Ari was finally ready.

She walked out of her room, but quickened her pace when she heard shouting coming from her two brothers.

She ran to the living room to see her two brothers getting in each other's faces as they argued over something.

"Hey! _Suficiente! Cortalo!_ (Enough! Cut it out!)" she shouted, running over and forcefully separating the brothers.

The brothers did a double take at their younger sister making her angry glare at them soften. "What?" she asked slowly.

"You look amazing, Ari," Dante complimented, making the younger sister grin.

She was wearing a navy blue dress that reached her knees and thick straps rested on her shoulders. She wore a silver heart locket and had silver high heels that added an inch or two to her height. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a French braid and she had silver dangly earrings.

"We better get going so we're not late," Cisco said, glancing at the time.

The other two nodded and went outside.

* * *

After making it to their parents' place with only three arguments the three climbed out of the car, Ari running to be in between the brothers to prevent any fighting.

Cisco threw his arm around her shoulders, but she fliched away at the touch.

Cisco frowned and said, "Ari-?" "Cisco, not right now," she muttered and hurried her pace to door.

She knocked, hoping to get inside before her brothers reached her.

"Arianna, wait." Dang it. She knew she was in for it whenever Cisco used her full name.

Thankfully her mother answered the door.

"Arianna, darling! Look at you, you're so _hermosa_ (beautiful)!" she said, giving her daughter a hug.

" _Gracias_ , Mama," Ari said as they separated.

Cisco and Dante showed up behind Ari and Mrs. Ramon gave them hugs as well.

Cisco kept a hand on Ari's shoulder and she knew she was in for questioning later. Then she remembered where she had to be later that night, and that terrified her even more than her older brother's questioning.

Throughout the party, she kept an anxious eye on the clock. Once it hit 10:30, she stood, catching Cisco's eye. "I, uh, have to get going," she said.

"But you can't get home without me, remember?" Cisco said, standing slowly.

"I-I know. B-But I have to go anyway. Bye!" Ari said and ran out of the house.

Cisco got up to and said, "Well it was nice seeing everyone. Goodbye now."

He ran out, closing the door gently behind him then looking around. She was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, he woke up to his alarm clock going crazy. He quickly shut it off and sat up, looking around.

Outside he saw snowflakes falling and realized it was Christmas morning. A sly grin appeared on his face as he made a plan to wake his sister. He'd forgotten about her escape from the party last night and was expecting her to be back in bed by now.

Grabbing a mixing bowl from the kitchen and running outside (barefoot and still in his Star Wars pajamas) he scooped up the snow into the mixing bowl and ran back inside the apartment building saying, "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Quietly but quickly he went back inside the apartment and into Ari's room.

"WAKE UP, ARI! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he shouted, throwing snow onto her.

His smile faded when he saw the empty (and now wet) bed. "Ari?"

He dropped the bowl and threw the covers back. She was gone. "Ari?" he asked again, louder. He searched all over the room then all over the apartment.

She wasn't there.

* * *

Cisco waited somewhat patiently until noon, hoping and praying Ari would show up. When she didn't, he called Barry and began hoping she was at the West's.

"Hey Cisco, what's-?"

"Barry, is Ari there?" he asked throwing on his coat and shoes.

"No, is she not with you?" he asked, the sleepiness leaving his voice and worry replacing it.

"No, she left the dinner last night at our parents and I haven't seen her since. I thought she would be back but she's not," Cisco replied, grabbing his keys and running to his car.

"I haven't seen her, but I'll search the city. Try calling Caitlyn and Oliver, see if they've seen her," Barry said and Cisco replied, "Ok, bye."

He hung up without waiting for a reply and started the car.

After calling Caitlyn, Oliver, Iris, and Joe with no luck, Cisco was having a panic attack. What if she was hurt or dying somewhere? What if they never found her again?

He quickly went to STAR Labs and started the trackers.

"Cisco?" a voice asked and he whipped around, seeing Barry come running in with Caitlyn close behind.

"Any luck?" Caitlyn asked and he shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"No. I know she's at wherever she's been disappearing too though. I know it. I just don't where that place is or who has or if she's-she's."

"Cisco, calm down. We'll find her. She couldn't have gone far," Caitlyn said.

Cisco nodded as he sunk into a chair.

Then Barry remembered something that might help. Or _someone_ to be exact.

"I'll be right back," he said and ran out, running to Tio's house.

Knocking on the door, Barry hoped that Tio had an answer.

Tio answered, looking confused. "Tio, have you seen Ari? She's missing," Barry said and worry washed over Tio's face.

"She's missing? What do you mean?" he asked.

"We can't find her. She left last night and we haven't seen her since," Barry replied.

Tio shook his head and shouted something in Spanish to his family before grabbing a coat and putting it on.

"Come on, I will help you search," he said, closing the door behind him.

Barry raised his eyebrows in question at the boy before him. Tio must've noticed this and sighed before turning to Barry and saying, "I like Ari. A lot. I will help in finding her any way I can."

Barry smiled at him and nodded.

Together, the two re-searched the city with no luck.

* * *

"You can go on home. Your folks are probably getting worried. I'll tell you if we find her, ok?" Barry said and Tio nodded before leaving. It was getting dark and Barry didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Espinoza to be without their son on Christmas night.

Once Barry made sure he was gone, he sped off towards STAR Labs, where Cisco had his elbows on the desk with his head in his hands, his eyes glued to the screen before him.

"No luck?" Barry asked Caitlyn, who was watching Cisco with a worried look.

She shook her head and asked, "Where'd you go off to?"

"Checked with one of Ari's friends. No luck," he said.

Three days passed and still no lead, no Ari, no anything. Cisco was practically living at STAR Labs now and wouldn't leave for anything.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlyn, and Iris were there at the moment, trying figure out a plan when Barry's phone began ringing and once he saw who it was, he quickly answered saying, "Oliver? What's up?"

"Cisco's little sister is missing right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Barry asked.

"We have a lead."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tio left, but didn't head home. After texting his parents that he'd be out for a little longer than expected, he took off at a run, calling out Ari's name as he ran around the neighborhood and a more deserted area of the neighborhood.

Tio could defend himself if he needed to, so he wasn't shaken when he saw a few gangs giving him looks.

"Ari! Ari!"

He realized he probably sounded like he was looking for a lost dog, but he didn't care.

He heard a familiar scream for help and stopped in his tracks. He looked around and listened. Tio stood there for about five minutes before hearing the cry again and took off running towards it.

Finding the cry coming from an old beaten up house, he quietly went up to the front window and peaked inside. He didn't see anyone, but heard the cry again and knew it was coming from inside. He also knew it was Ari's voice.

Pulling out his phone, he took a picture of the address and took off running as fast as his legs would carry him as he dialed Barry's number. Anxiousness made him begin rambling in Spanish when Barry answered the phone. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. I don't speak Spanish, can you repeat in English?"

"I-I found her! I found her! I can't get to her yet though, I need your help," Tio said.

"You found her?! Where?" Barry asked and he heard a frantic voice in the background along with a hush.

"I-I don't know the-the um, how you say?" Tio asked, slowing to a stop.

"Address?" Barry asked and Tio shouted, "Yes! I took picture of the number on the house, but I don't know the address."

He explained that to whoever was in the background and Barry said, "Ok, Tio, something's about to happen that will make you freak out, but just go with it ok?"

Frowning in confusion, Tio said, "What?" But next thing he knew he was in a lab type place with people staring at him.

"WHOA!" he shouted and began shouting and rambling in Spanish.

" _Ve mas despacio.(_ Slow down) _Se tarda un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse_ (It takes a bit of getting used to)," Cisco said with a small chuckle.

Tio looked at the different people, then saw Barry standing next to him.

"Tio, this is Caitlyn, Iris, Oliver, Felicity, and John. I'm guessing you already know Cisco," Barry explained.

"You said you found Ari?" Cisco asked hopefully.

Tio nodded and showed him the picture on his phone.

"That is the number on the house," Tio said and Cisco took the phone and ran to the computer, typing in the address.

"Found it. Barry, you and Oliver should go. You have the best chance of going against whatever has her," Cisco said and said men nodded.

They left and Cisco began pacing.

"So, uh, Tio, how do you know Ari?" Iris asked.

"We go to school together. My family moved here last January and she was the first person I met. She helped me learn English and showed me around the school," Tio explained, a small smile on his face. The girls exchanged small smiles.

* * *

About an hour later, Barry and Oliver came back with an unconscious and beaten up Ari. She was still in her navy blue dress from the other night, but it was no long neat and clean. It was torn and had stains all over it. Stains that Tio couldn't identify, but sure hope they weren't blood.

"We got her," Barry said and everyone began rushing around.

Barry and Oliver didn't look too good either. Barry had did something to his now bleeding cheek and Oliver was limping.

She was placed on a bed in the infirmary and Caitlyn began checking her vitals and fixing up what she could.

"Was she awake when you got there?" Iris asked Barry.

Barry shook his head, not taking his eyes off her as he said, "She was in and out, but the guy that had her was that guy that took her the first time. Remember when we first started getting suspicious about it because that guy took her into an alley and called her Arianna? He was the one behind all this."

Cisco was clenching and unclenching his fists but he wouldn't take his eyes off his unconscious sister.

She looked so small and fragile in that bed that Cisco was reminded of when she was born. He and Dante hadn't quite fully understood what was going on, only that their new baby sister had come three months early and had to stay at the hospital for a little while.

Dante and Cisco had become protective of her even then and still to this day were protective older brothers. But now Cisco was beating himself up for not catching onto it sooner.

Barry was about to pull Cisco aside but Caitlin came back saying, "She should be alright. It'll take awhile for everything to heal properly but she'll be ok."

Cisco breathed a sigh of relief and said, "It's nothing permanent right?"

Caitlin shook her head as she explained, "Not that I can tell. Her knee his fractured and her wrist got re-broken. She has a three broken ribs and her right collarbone is broken. Other than that, nothing too bad."

Cisco went into the room and got a better look at his sister. She had a black eye and her knuckles were bandaged. A cast was on her leg and her wrist and she had an IV in her other hand.

"Her knuckles were bruised and bleeding which meant she tried to fight back against whoever kidnapped her. She's a lucky she's not hurt worse," Caitlin whispered to him, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl.

"It wasn't who we thought, but I recognized him. Damien Costello. He used to be a criminal in Star City, but left last year," Oliver explained, joining Cisco and Caitlin.

Barry, Felicity, Iris, Diggle, and Tio joined the three. Tio couldn't take his eyes off the girl lying before him. He sat next to her bed and took her hand as the adults talked. He tuned them out and focused on Ari.

He only tuned back in when he heard, "Where's Damien now?"

He looked at the group and Barry paused, opening and closing his mouth before speeding off and speeding back a few minutes later, a man with him. The man's shirt collar was in Barry's fist and, out of the corner of his eye, Tio saw Diggle grab Cisco's arms, holding him back.

The man struggled against Barry who tightened his grip.

"Take him down to the Pipeline," Caitlyn said, noticing Cisco's struggles against Diggle.

Barry sped off, returning a few moments later.

Diggle released Cisco, who was about to go down to the Pipeline when Barry stopped him. "We'll talk to him later. Right now we worry about Air, ok?"

Cisco glanced at his sister, softening and nodding.

Team Arrow left after making sure Team Flash would be alright.

Ari slept the rest of the day and most of the week, slowly recovering from her injuries.

* * *

Tio never left her side and he was grateful he didn't because a week later, Ari sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes shot open.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, looking around frantically.

" _Calmese, calmese, estas bien._ (Calm down, calm down, you're ok.)" Tio said and the injured girl slowly relaxed.

"What happened? All I remember is Damien and a bright flash of red and-," she begun but Tio cut her off.

"Damien nearly killed you. Barry and Oliver rescued you," Tio explained.

She paled slightly at the first part and began to say something when Tio called, "Cisco! She's awake!"

"How long have I been out?" Ari questioned as Cisco, Caitlyn, and Barry came into the infirmary.

"A week," Tio answered.

Cisco laughed with happiness when he saw his sister awake and ran over, hugging her as gently as possible.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he said into her hair.

"Me too," she said.

He let go and before any of them could say anything, Ari quickly explained, "I would've told you about Damien, I swear it, but he threatened to kill each of you. I know you can take him with your powers and all but, I couldn't take that chance. I mean, the man's got powers too so-."

"Wait, Damien's a meta?" Caitlyn asked, turning to Barry.

"I may have forgotten that tiny little detail," Barry said, avoiding Caitlyn's death glare.

"Anyway, Ari, how're you feeling?" Caitlyn asked, slowly pulling her glare off of Barry and turning to the injured girl.

"Tired," she replied.

"That's normal after what you've been through. You should be fine after getting some rest," she said and began taking a blood sample just to make sure everything was ok.

"Hey, you know, you missed Christmas, so you know what that means right?" Barry asked and Cisco grinned as well.

"As soon as you get better, we have to have a redo Christmas party," Cisco said and Ari giggled, making Cisco smile.

Ari relaxed as Cisco and Barry rambled about the party happily. She realized everything was going to be ok and gave Tio's hand a squeeze, smiling at him. He smiled at her as well and the two locked eyes for a moment before he broke away, laughing at something Cisco and Barry had said.

Ari realized with happiness that she didn't only like Tio, she loved him.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! We got one more chapter… It'll be a bittersweet moment.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

The next day, Caitlyn allowed Ari up from-in Ari's words- her 'bed prison'. (She only was let out of the bed prison because she wouldn't quit begging Caitlyn.)

Ari couldn't walk on her own, due the fact she wasn't able to use crutches with her broken wrist, so she was wheeled around in a wheelchair. She wasn't happy about the wheelchair, but hey, at least she was out of bed. Or at least that she had to keep telling herself.

Anyway, she and Tio were out at the park, enjoying each other's company and trying to ignore the freezing weather. Tio was wheeling her around and occasionally would spin her around in it or go fast down that particularly big hill, which made Ari laugh and Tio smile.

"I never thanked you for finding me, by the way," Ari said after a moment and Tio began sputtering, trying to tell her it was all Barry and Oliver, but Ari's small giggle cut him off. "Ari, Barry told me how you were the one that found the house." Tio slowed the wheelchair next to a bench and sat down next to Ari.

She took one of his gloved hands in hers and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back and said, "Ari, I have a question for you."

Slightly confused, she answered, "OK, shoot."

Tio took a deep, shaky, breath before saying, "I like you. A lot. And I need to know if you feel the same. Because I really don't want to ruin our friendship and-."

Ari giggled again and he stopped rambling, staring at her. "Santiago, I like you too. A lot," she said and he grinned the biggest she'd ever seen.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She was taken back by the question but after she regained composure, she nodded happily. "I'd love to."

He smiled with relief and happiness. She did as well and pecked him on the cheek, making him turn slightly pink. Or maybe that was because of the cold wind. Either way, Ari didn't care.

The two walked around the park for a bit longer then the weather degree dropped even more and they retreated to Joe and Iris's house for the Redo Christmas Party. Yes, that was the actual name for it.

* * *

"Wow, it's all so pretty," Ari said, looking at all the decorations as Tio wheeled her into the house.

Iris looked up from where she was placing ornaments on the tree and smiled at the couple.

"'Bout time you two got here. How're you feeling, Ari?" she asked, walking over and giving her friend a soft hug.

"Better," Ari smiled when Iris let go. Iris gave Tio a hug then led the two into the kitchen.

The rest of the night involved 'Truth or Dare' (Which has been sworn to never be spoken of again), present opening, sappy moments between everyone, and just a good time in general.

Ari honestly had never felt more relaxed in her life. She'd been helped onto the couch and was now sitting next to Tio, who had his arm around her. They sat there in silence, watching everyone else, but enjoying each other's presence.

Ari realized as she looked up at her boyfriend, then at her brother- who was in a thumb wrestling match with Barry-, that she was finally happy. Truly happy.

* * *

"Caitlyn, what's this about?"

"Cisco, I need you to come down to STAR Labs."

"Cait, it's 4 in the morning. What the heck are you doing at STAR Labs?"

"Cisco, just come. It's important."

"What kind of important?"

"It's about Ari."

Caitlyn hear rustling over the phone and quiet footsteps followed by a door opening and closing.

"What about Ari?" Cisco asked.

"It's about the blood test I took just to make sure everything was ok," Caitlyn said.

She heard a car starting and Cisco questioned, "What about it?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here."

Cisco arrived ten minutes later and avoided Caitlyn's questions of if he had been speeding or not.

"What's this about Ari?" he asked.

Caitlyn led him to the lab and explained everything, which made Cisco's jaw drop.

"You're saying-?"

"I'm not sure. I could be wrong, I mean, when has she ever shown any signs even remotely relative to being a Meta?"

"Never, but Cait, she was here when the particle accelerator exploded. It may have affected her."

Caitlyn paused, looking from the blood test results to Cisco. Ari had tried literally anything and everything she could think of to try to unlock powers.

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"No. Not until we're sure. This is Ari we're talking about. She'll do anything to try to unlock powers if she thinks she has them. Remember what happened when Barry showed up?" Cisco asked.

Caitlyn cringed at the memory and nodded. "I just hate keeping this a secret from her."

"I know. I do too. But it's for her safety," Cisco said and Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I'd end the first book of The Youngest Ramon with a nice little cliffhanger for you all. Yep, you read that right. Another book will be coming soon (Title TBD). This will be a three book series, the third being a prequel. Yes, that's out of order but I don't care. I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of The Youngest Ramon and be on the lookout for Book 2! I'd give you an estimated date but my life is a crazy mess right now, so I can't promise anything.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated, and tell me anything you'd like to see in book 2! TTFN! Ta ta for now!**


	12. About Book 2 PLEASE READ

**OK, so I've kinda got my plot for the second book, but I'm going to go ahead and start it this coming Tuesday and not wait for the current season to be over, which was my original plan. I'm going to be starting it somewhere after what happened in the 'Killer Frost' episode and just kind of ignore what happens in future episodes.**

 **This is because I don't want to wait for the season to be over and I've got the almost perfect plot (kinda) for this.**

 **The crossover will not be a part of the second book, but I might make a little drabble with Ari in the crossover once it airs.**

 **If there's anything you would like to see in the second installment of The Youngest Ramon, please let me know in the comments! Thanks guys! TTFN!**


End file.
